After the removal of tops such as shirts, blouses, sweaters, etc. from a washing machine, such items are advantageously laid flat to dry, the notion being that no stress is being imparted to the fabric of the top, and shape is retained. Contrariwise, when tops are hung on conventional hangers for drying, or thereafter for hung storage in a closet, the end result leaves annoying pucker or puff marks in the shoulder areas, requiring the time and inconvenience of ironing, or re-ironing, to insure a neat appearance.
Furthermore, when trousers, slacks, etc. are likewise hung so as to be fold over a portion of a conventional hanger for a period of time, or as delivered after dry-cleaning, wrinkling, more particularly, crease marks, are imparted to the fabric of the material, further requiring additional time and the inconvenience of re-ironing or pressing. Thus, there remains an unmet need to provide a clothes hanging apparatus which provides an enhanced taper, and/or increased surface area to relieve fabric stress/stretch in shoulder areas from tops, as well as wrinkling and/or hanger marks for trousers and the like. Advantageously, but not necessarily, conventional hangers may be readily adapted to provide the sought after functionality or performance via “snap-on” apparatus elements, kit structures, or the like.